


Surviving Paradise (rewritten)

by devil_that_loves



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_that_loves/pseuds/devil_that_loves
Summary: This story follows a woman named Willow Arbor on her journey for Avery's treasure. The treasure that's currently the bane of her existence. It's pitted some of the people she cares for the most against each other, and there's no turning back. She started this journey as an eighteen year old girl in a Panamanian prison. She has no idea how it will end.With tensions rising and uncertainty filling her heart at every turn, will she be able to save everyone?(This is a rewritten version of my fanfic Surviving Paradise. You do not have to read that to understand what happens in this story. The original is only a first draft, but I still have it on my profile simply because I'm sentimental. Go ahead and give it a read if you'd like, there are some major differences. Warning, there will be instances of violence and some mature humor/scenes in this story. There may also be triggering scenes.)





	1. Prologue

The sweltering heat wasn't even the most uncomfortable part of this situation. It wasn't the prison walls surrounding me either. It was the guy leaning on the wall next to me. My father.... who just happened to be a physically abusive piece of living pond scum. Yay for me. I'm not even counting all the hardened criminals I'd been stuck into a pen with. For all I knew they were all vicious serial killers already planning on how to dissect me. 

The only laughable part of this was that my dear ol' dad had to protect me from the aforementioned criminals. I was stuck in this hell-hole to watch some psychopath, and my dad was being paid to make sure I don't get shanked. I knew he wanted to just offer me up as a sacrifice to satan or whatever, but if there was even one scratch on me, he'd get no money, which he was desperate for. I however, had no qualms about letting him get shanked. Unfortunately he had avoided it so far, probably from his recent years in prison for attempted murder.

I was leaning against the wall, a foot away from him. I was watching the psychopath I was basically hired to stalk. I know his last name is Adler, but I can't remember his first name. I'm pretty sure it's the name of some archangel. Either his parents are religious, or he's an egomaniac on top of being a psychopath. Or both.

He was talking with some other guy that I'd seen him around with. The guy had slicked back light brown hair, brown eyes, and could always be seen with a cigarette hanging from his lips. I usually saw another guy with closely cut, messy, brown hair and crystal blue eyes with them, but he'd gotten into a fight a while ago. He gave off a major Indiana Jones vibe for some reason. I was willing to bet the two other guys were brothers. 

I shifted my position against the wall, my back was killing me. That was probably because I had to bind so that I'd pass as a dude. I even had to cut my precious hair. It had turned from light, auburn waves to a messy pixie cut. I didn't want to cut it, but I already stood out too much because of my smaller stature and unusually dark blue eyes. Combined with my soft jawline, fairly plump lips, and cutely shaped nose, I looked a bit too feminine to easily pass as a guy. I had to rely on making myself seem insignificant to the other prisoners so that I wouldn't get caught. 

Adler and Cigarette guy were bickering. Probably about Indiana Jones Jr. getting stuck in solitary. I couldn't read lips, but I could tell from their body language and facial expressions that they were aggravated. This was my area of expertise, reading people and seeing what makes them tick and what makes their heart drop to their feet or climb out of their chest. I wasn't opposed to using that against them. Hey, I never claimed to be a saint.

Adler glanced up and saw me staring at him. I knew if I couldn't talk my way out, shit was going to hit the fan. My dad tensed, and I knew he was preparing to either talk or fight his way out. He was a master manipulator, and in this case the apple didn't fall far from the tree. I was perfectly willing to use my fairly good looks, quick wit, and thousand-watt charming smile to win people over. I could easily fake the confidence of a movie star, even though in reality I had the confidence of a chicken nugget. 

Adler patted Cigarette guy's shoulder, muttered something to him, and started walking my way. I crossed my arms on instinct. He had the type of gaze that seemed like it could pierce through people. It was like he was trying to dig into all the deepest, most guarded parts of me. I hated stalking jobs, I always had terrible luck so stuff like this usually happened. I'd actually almost turned the job down, but I owed too many favors for that. Atleast this Adler guy is nice to look at.

He'd reached me by now, and without hesitating he said, "Why in the hell are you and your friend here watching me?" 

I flashed a smile and said, "I happened to see you and Cigarette guy over there bickering, and it seemed intriguing. There's not exactly much to do in this place." 

"Cut the bullshit, who hired you?" He asked.

I sighed and dropped the act, replying. "I can't tell you. It's a little thing called loyalty." 

"I'll pay you." He said, seeming almost bored.

"I literally couldn't care less about money." I answered.

"Then why in the hell are you stalking me?" He growled.

"I owed somebody a favor, and I hate being in debt. Plus I was bored." I said dryly.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and glanced to the side. Cigarette guy and Indiana Jones Jr. were walking towards us. Adler noticed too and sighed. He turned to glare at me for one more moment.

"We'll finish this conversation later." He muttered, and went to the others.

I relaxed. They talked for a bit, then left to go somewhere else. I followed eventually, and ended up in a room filled with laundry machines. I hid by one, listening to their conversation. They were talking about a wooden cross. There were mentions of Avery and some treasure, so I assumed they were talking about Henry Avery, the famous pirate. I didn't know much about him. I was a history nerd, but anything after the dark ages bored me. Which is probably why I got a D+ in American History in middle school. 

After some more talking they got ready to leave when the same guy who Indiana Jones Jr. got in a fight with showed up, along with his gang. They started fighting. I tried to avoid the fight but ended up getting caught in it too. My only advantage was I knew more than just the 'brawler' fighting style, and had a better sense of strategy. I was doing fairly well, and had an eye out for any hidden shivs. Throughout the fight I learned Cigarette guy was named Sam, and Indiana Jr. was named Nate. Nate was apparently Sam's little brother. And Adler's first name was rafe. I was willing to bet it was actually Raphael and he just changed it though.

I was suddenly pushed and held against a machine, just as the gang leader was advancing upon Nate with a shiv. I struggled, instinctively wanting to save Nate. I had a bit of a savior complex, and would rather not see him get stabbed in the gut. He seemed to be a likeable guy. Before I could even get to them, some guards stepped in. One, who I was pretty sure was named Vargas, knocked the gang leader down with a prison baton, then hit him a few more times. I winced.  
Vargas ordered the gang to be taken away, and for Rafe, Sam, Nate, and I to be searched. I was once again pushed against a machine. I tried not to cringe away or flinch while I was being patted down. A guard found the cross Nate had hidden, and Vargas told the guards to bring us to his office. Once there, he told the guards to leave. 

"Took you long enough, we almost got killed back there." Rafe said.

"You still might." Vargas said, pulling out a gun.

My heart stopped for a second. There were danger signals screeching through my brain. I stepped back, as if I were trying to mold into the wall. The wind blowing outside curled into my ears, adding to the screeching. All my senses were on high alert.

"Vargas... Seriously?" Rafe said, looking annoyed.

"I'll get to you later." Vargas muttered to Rafe, and then turned to point his gun at me.

Holding my hands up I quickly said, "Hey, relax. I'm here because of some misunderstanding. Just let me go." 

"I'm certain you bribed your way in. Quit pretending and tell me why you got yourself in here." He said.

"How in the hell would you know if I bribed my way in?" I asked.

"This is a male prison, and you're obviously not a guy." He replied.

"Ha, knew it." Rafe muttered.

"How did you even figure it out? You've known me for like five minutes." I said, exasperated.

"You're too pretty to be a guy." He stated bluntly.

I blinked, heat rushing to my cheeks. I glared at him for a second and then looked down. I usually didn't get flustered this easily but.... I'll just put it plainly, he's incredibly attractive and my teenage hormones are just tap dancing away in my brain. I quickly regained my composure, and put my aloof facade back into place. I noticed Vargas' gun was still pointed at me. 

"Would you two quit flirting for five seconds? Now tell me why you're here or your brains will be a stain on the wall." Vargas growled.

I could physically feel it as blood pushed it's way through my veins. "First, put the gun down..." I said, as calmly as I could manage.

"Why should I?" He asked, scowling at me.

"Because guns make me nervous and you're not going to get a clear answer from me while you're waving one around." I answered.

He put the gun away and said, "Explain why you bribed your way in here, or I'll stop being so nice."

"I owed a friend of mine a favor, and this was my way of cashing it in." I said vaguely.

"What are you even doing here?" He asked.

"Stalking me, apparently..." Rafe mumbled.

"No, I'm not- well... I kinda am, but it's not like I want to. I just happened to owe one too many favors." I replied hastily.

"That's honestly kind of insulting. I'd totally be glad to stalk me." He said.

I decided to take the bluntly honest approach. "What I mean is, you're definetly nice to look at, but I've got better things to be doing with my life." I replied.

"Well now that that's been explained, let's get to the main issue." Vargas said before Rafe could reply.

He pulled put the cross and said to Nate, "Explain."

"I'm catholic, I always carry one around." Nate joked.

"You think I'm an idiot?" Vargas said, voice growing in volume. 

I melted into the wall as he pointed his gun at Nate, who quickly said, "It's worthless, calm down."

"Look if you want to renegotiate, then put the gun away and stop acting like a third world thug." Rafe added.

Vargas scowled, but put the gun away. They started hashing out what percentage they'd each get. I wasn't paying too much attention. I glanced around noticing a door behind me. I knew I wouldn't be able to sneak out without anyone noticing, but it was comforting knowing there was a way out other than the door Vargas was blocking. I tuned back into their conversation. 

They had seemed to come to an agreement. Vargas reached his hand out, offering it to Rafe to shake. Rafe did just that, and then took out a shiv he'd stolen and stabbed Vargas. I froze, all my senses on high alert. I instantly went into panic mode. I could be in danger at any moment.

"Well, that's that." Rafe said nonchalantly, taking Vargas' gun.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Nate yelled.

"Do you want to find out?" Rafe asked, tone biting.

I'd already gotten the door open, legs carrying me forward. Sam was the first to notice. He grabbed Nate's arm. Nate looked over to see me running, and then Rafe did too. Some guard pounded on the door behind them.

"She's probably got the right idea." Sam said, running too. 

I did my best to ignore them, pushing a window open and hopping out. I could definetly run faster than them. We reached a point where we had to jump across a chasm between two buildings, and I was the first to go. Nate was the last, and ended up falling. My heart sank, I couldn't leave him to get caught by the guards. I dropped down, just in time to stop a guard from punching him. 

After a few seconds of fighting Sam joined in. All the guards were quickly knocked out. I pinpointed the nearest escape route, a vent. I opened it and dashed through, hearing the two brothers behind me. We caught up to Rafe, and more running ensued. There was one large gap between two roofs, but from momentum, both Rafe and I made the leap. Nate had to grab onto a pipe and then climb onto the ledge. Sam attempted to do the same. Before Nate could pull him up, bullets zipped by him. Three tore their way into his abdomen.

The anguish in Nate's voice broke my heart as he told Sam to hold on, and tried to pull him up. I was frozen. I wanted to try and help, but I couldn't get my legs to carry me there. Sam's hand slipped from Nate's, and he fell. Nate yelled his name. I felt a pang of sorrow. I could've saved the guy if I could've just gotten out of that weird shock I was in. He'd be alive if I hadn't been so weak. He was another person to add to the list of people I should've helped.

**************

"I want in." I was sure I'd come to regret these words, but I just couldn't care. 

"Choose your next words carefully. I'm sure you don't want to end up like Vargas." Rafe had replied, piercing gaze turned on me in all its glory.

I hid the shiver running down my spine and said, "I just need a distraction, you don't have to worry about your precious treasure." 

"It's four hundred million dollars, there's no way in hell you don't want some of it." He said.

"I've just never cared about money." I pressed on, determined.

"Y'know what, fine. I'm feeling nice right now." He grumbled, then simply turned and left the balcony we'd been standing on.

I was in. The moon glowed down at me, and I stared up at it. It was weird to think it was hundreds of thousands of miles away, yet it seemed so close. I sighed, closing my eyes. I was exhausted, yet sleep wouldn't come to me. Nate had already fallen asleep. He'd passed put the second he got close to the bed. I felt bad for the poor guy. He'd been through so much in one night. Sighing, I found myself walking out of the lobby of the hotel. Often when I needed to think I'd just start walking, anywhere and everywhere.

******************

I found that I spent more time being Rafe and Nate's own personal caretaker than actually treasure hunting. I ended up playing therapist for Nate whenever he needed someone to talk to. I somehow became Rafe's drinking buddy so there'd atleast be someone to watch over him whenever he decided to drown his sorrows in liquor. I cooked for all of us often, which must've sucked for them because I'm a pretty bad cook. I always was more of a baker, although I had tortellini and other types of pasta down to a science. 

I was the one to wake Nate up when nightmares plagued his sleep. I was Rafe's personal pillow whenever he went days without sleeping and just needed someone to be there. He didn't seem to really sleep much. I'd catch him dozing over a few books every now and again. Every few days when he was at his most exhausted and was disappointed by how little we'd found in terms of treasure, he'd randomly find me and curl up by me. I nicknamed him octo-rafe because whenever he fell asleep by me I'd end up with his arms around me and his legs tangled with mine. Of course, I never called him that nickname to his face because I did happen to enjoy living with all my fingers attached.

The worst days were when he'd already slept for hours the day before, but still needed the comfort of sleeping with someone. I'd end up being entangled, and I refuse to move because I knew he needed the comfort. I could always tell he wasn't actually sleeping, but never commented on it. Some things are better left unsaid. Sometimes I'd be stuck for hours and hours on end, wondering what was wrong but not wanting to ask. I knew his answers wouldn't be sunshine and rainbows with the way he always held on like I was a lifeline that would disappear if he didn't cling on tight enough. 

When Nate left, Rafe needed that comfort more and more. Most days he didn't even bother looking for clues to the treasure, he'd just stick to my side like glue. There was some type of deep sorrow that I couldn't find the cause of. All I knew was it existed, and it seemed to be consuming him. I was surprised he had even let me in enough to see it. This closeness hadn't happened over night, and by the time I could see that something was wrong I wanted out of the whole thing. All we seemed to find when it came to the treasure was dead ends, and there were other things I wanted to do with my life. 

I stayed one year longer, just to be with him. Whether it was because I genuinely enjoyed being with him more than I needed the rest of the world, or simply because I'd feel bad if I left him, I have no idea. By the time I was dying to go out and do something different, he seemed to have a better handle on whatever was wrong. So, like an asshole, I left. I kept in touch of course. I found myself calling him even when I knew he was busy just because I needed to talk with him. But eventually online college ate up all my time and he got more invested in the treasure, and more distant. I visited from time to time, but I still missed spending time with him daily. We didn't seem like the type to be friends, but we had somehow made it work. We didn't talk much after life had put a wall between us, but I made sure he didn't just become a distant memory. I wasn't sure if I could deal with that loss.


	2. 1

I leaned back in my chair, eyes closed with a smile quirking my lips up. A soothing warmth graced my skin while I basked in the soft glow of the sun. The weather was one of my favorite parts about living in Colorado. I knew in a few hours it would probably start pouring down rain, but right now I was glad to get as much of the summer sun as I could get. 

I was currently hanging out on the small balcony of the apartment I lived in. I'd lived in the same apartment complex, Hawthorne Hills, for about thirteen years. Well, ever since I came back to the states after my dip into treasure hunting. It wasn't exactly fancy, but the people were nice and the landscaping was gorgeous so I loved it. Especially on days like these, when there was absolutely nothing to bother me. Other than my phone, of course, which had just started incessantly ringing. I quickly picked it up, checking the caller ID. Victor "the mustache" Sullivan. I'd always been clever with contact names. I clicked the 'answer call' button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, Sully. What's up?" I said.

"Hey. Nate's got an important job he needs to do, and he could use some help, I'm getting a bit too old for this shit." He replied.

"Why would he need my help? I mean, I'm glad to help in any way I can but I'm not exactly a treasure hunter."

"All he said was it had to do with some pirate named Henry Avery."

"Oh. Okay, I'll help him with whatever he needs. Just say the word and I'll be there."

"The first stop is a black market auction in Italy. There's a cross up for bidding that's supposed to have some clues." 

"Alright. When should I get there?"

"There's a flight tonight around eight o'clock. I'll pick you up at the airport when you get there. I'm texting you the info now. There should be a link to a site where you can buy the ticket. I've got to get going, it was nice talking with you." 

"You too, Sully. Take care."

With a click, the line went dead. I soon received a text with all the info. I bought the ticket and set about packing what I'd need. For some reason I'd always liked packing, but hated unpacking. It was easy finding clothes to put in, and after a moment of consideration I packed my laptop. After a couple more minutes of packing, I realized I wouldn't be able to get any weapons through security. I'd just have to use whatever I could get once I got to Italy.

**************

The auction was being held at the Rossi estate. There were crowds of criminals roaming about, and it was a bit concerning that I felt like I could blend in so well. I was waiting with Sully for Nate to sneak his way in. Nate was apparently bringing someone else into the mix, and I couldn't help but wonder who it was. Apparently whoever it was was in trouble with Hector Alcaźar, and needed the treasure to pay off his debt, which made me even more curious. For now, I'd just have to lounge on one of the luxurious couches and keep my wondering to myself. Sully was smoking a cigar, which I found incredibly annoying. 

I was barely comforted by the fact that fancy cigars don't have all the chemicals and shit that cheap cigarettes do. I saw the window open, but couldn't tell who was coming through because the smoke in the room was too thick. I also was turned partially away from the window, whilst Sully had a full view of it.

"Wanna know what I love about hanging out with a bunch of criminals? Nobody cares if you smoke indoors!" Sully said, a cheerful tone in his voice.

By now I could tell it was Nate who had come through the window. He tugged Sully into a hug, grinning. After a few seconds he pulled away and turned his focus on me. He practically bear hugged me, and I hugged back with the same enthusiasm. It'd been a while since we'd seen each other. After he seemed satisfied with the hug, he pulled back and gestured to the other person who'd come through the window.

"You remember my dead brother right?" He said with a grin.

"Uh, yeah." I mumbled, staring at him.

Many people had died in my life. None had come back. To say this was a shock would be an understatement. I found myself staring like an idiot. 

"Well, uh... It's cool you're not dead." I said to Sam.

"Yeah, it is." He said with a chuckle.

*****************

After discovering the cross was already out of storage, the plan needed some tweaking. Sam and Nate were off the complete their part, while I was in the ballroom with Sully. We were making sure the cross didn't go anywhere. After a while we got seperated, so I looked around to try and get my barings.

And it was just my luck. On one side of the ballroom was my abusive dad, and on the other side was the one and only Rafael Adler. I had to go to one side, or both might notice me. I chose Rafe's side. Atleast he was a tolerable human being, even if he was a psychopath. He of course noticed me and made his way over to me. I knew Sam, Nate, and Sully would probably hear almost every word of whatever conversation we had, because of the ear piece I had in. 

"Hey Willow, it's been a while." He said nonchalantly. He was using his 'I know what you're doing and I'm this close to putting a bullet in your brain' voice. 

"Yeah, it has." I chuckled nervously. 

"So, I'm guessing you're working with the Drake brothers to get the treasure." He said, still with a seemingly carefree tone. I knew I had to tread carefully here.

"Will you kill me if I say yes?" I asked, trying to keep my voice just as nonchalant and carefree as his.

"Oh come on, I'd never hurt you." He said, reaching out to tuck a wild strand of hair behind my ear. He let the back of his hand trail down my cheek, before pulling away completely. 

"That'd be a lot more convincing if you weren't looking at me like you want to eat me for dinner or something." I replied, causing a wolfish grin to appear on his face.

"I'm being serious. Just relax, I promise I won't bite... Unless you want me to." He said.

The casual flirty tone causing my breath to hitch in my throat. Sure, the guy was insane, but I couldn't deny the fact that he was also incredibly hot. I fought the blush trying to make its way onto my cheeks, and crossed my arms. For some reason I thought that would guard against his charms.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've gotta go drown myself in holy water, bye." I quipped, trying to turn and walk away.

He grabbed my arm and turned me back towards him before saying, "If it's the treasure you're after it'd be smarter to work with me, not them." 

Great, this was exactly where I didn't want this conversation to go. "I don't give a shit about the treasure. I'm not working with them because it's the smart thing to do, I'm doing it because they actually need the help." I replied briskly.

"That's your problem. You always make the heart choice instead of the smart choice." He said. He was right.

"Why would you even want me to work with you? Be honest." I said.

"Because I like having you around." He said, after a moment to think about it.

"Well, then it looks like you're making the same mistake I am." I said, patting his shoulder as I walked past him.

I just needed to get away. If I talked to Rafe any longer I'd drown. He somehow saw through all the walls I managed to put up, and it drove me insane. But it was also great. It was way too easy to become addicted to his presence. I sighed, heading over to the bar. I ordered a whiskey and drank it slowly, pondering over things. This whole situation was probably going to go to hell in a hand basket. 

And I was caught right in the middle of it.


	3. 2

The second people noticed the cross had been stolen, everybody freaked. Especially Rafe. I tried to stay out of the way, just watching everyone. Rafe was glaring at Sully like he wanted to smother him in his sleep. I tensed up, ready to spring if he tried anything. I soon heard Sully's voice over the ear piece I had.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Rafe wants to strangle me- and oh shit he's coming over here." Sully grumbled.

"I've got this." I muttered, knowing it'd carry through the device. I briskly walked over and got to Rafe before he could reach Sully. 

Grabbing his arm I said, "Murdering Sully in a crowd of people probably isn't the greatest idea." 

He pulled away and said, "I don't care."

I stepped in front of him, bracing one hand on his abdomen to push him back a bit. He looked down at me, and I almost flinched at the fiery anger in his gaze. I was barely reassured by the fact that I wasn't the one he was planning to strangle right now. I moved my hand away once I knew I had his attention.

"If you can't keep your temper in check, you might end up getting hurt." I said.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" He asked, voice laced with distrust.

"No. I'm just trying to make sure you don't get yourself killed. Calm the fuck down." I said.

"Why in the hell should I listen to you? You're on their side." He said.

I sighed and grumbled, "Believe it or not, I wouldn't exactly be ecstatic if you died." 

"Fine. I won't kill anyone... yet." Despite the harshness of his words, his gaze had softened slightly.

I noticed Sully gesturing me towards the door and said, "I've gotta go. Just try not to murder anyone in a fit of rage or whatever." 

I started to turn away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. His grip on my hand was surprisingly gentle and warm. My heart flipped over and skipped a beat, and I tried to push down all the warm and fuzzy feelings that were suddenly springing up.

"Just be careful. I'd hate it if you got hurt over two guys like Samuel and Nate." He murmered.

He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to my cheek before letting go of my hand and walking away. I blinked a couple times, wondering if I was hallucinating or something. If the sudden demeanor change wasn't shocking enough, the chaste kiss I'd gotten was enough to temporarily paralyze me. After a few seconds to get my brain back into working order and a cough from Sully through the ear piece, I was able to shake myself out of my daze. I quickly walked over to Sully who was waiting by the door. 

"What in the hell was that?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. Of course he'd seen everything.

"Nothing. Let's just go." I replied.

He nodded and opened the door, and we walked through. We reached a clearing near the parking lot when we noticed someone was following us. I could hear the person's footsteps and saw a shadow in my peripheral vision every once in a while. Both Sully and I heard someone dart behind a pillar by us. Sully narrowed his eyes at the pillar, and I could tell he was wondering what we should do. Before he could decide how to react, our stalker stepped out of the shadows and revealed themself for us. 

Still cloaked in a few stubborn shadows, Rafe leaned back against the pillar he'd just been hiding behind. He casually held a gun, not bothering to point it at either of us yet. I almost envied his comfort with the weapon. Sully tensed, reaching for the gun he'd picked up from a knocked out security guard we'd encountered earlier. Rafe brought his gun up, and I stepped in front of Sully. Rafe froze, not shooting yet. I could tell he wanted Sully dead, but didn't want to have to shoot me just to get to him. 

"Move out of the way Willow." Rafe demanded.

"No. You'll probably just shoot me after shooting him." I said.

"If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you already." He replied, almost seeming bored, like he'd expected this.

"You can't expect me to believe that you're just going to let me go." I said, crossing my arms.

"I never said anything about letting you go." He still sounded way too nonchalant for the situation we were in.

I took a second to let his words sink in. "Wow, kidnapping is pretty low, even for you." I quipped.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures. Now can you get out of the way so I can kill him and get this over with?" He said, starting to sound impatient.

"That'll happen when hell freezes over. But if you just let him go, I'll go with you willingly." I said.

"Why would I care if you go willingly or not? Kidnapping and consent don't exactly go hand in hand." He said.

I pushed down the uneasiness that was bubbling up in the back of my mind. He was blurring some lines I'd always believed he wouldn't cross. I couldn't see this ending positively. 

"I won't exactly make things easy on you if you're planning to kill him. It'd probably be hard to shoot him when I'm kicking your ass all the way back to the states. But if you just agree to let him go, you won't have to deal with that. It's your best option." I overplayed the confidence I'd built up, hoping he wouldn't see my resolve cracking. 

After a moment of eerie silence he finally said, "Alright. Deal."

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you with him." Sully said to me. I knew he wouldn't just leave.

"I'll be fine. Just go before he changes his mind. And make sure Nate doesn't get himself killed." I said.

He sighed and turned, leaving the clearing. My heart started pounding faster. Here I was, completely alone with Rafe. Part of me almost felt glad. That was balanced out by the terrified part of me.

"I know you have some type of ear piece in. Take it out and turn it off." Rafe ordered.

I decided not to argue and pulled out the ear piece. I could just barely hear Nate's protests over the small speaker. He'd heard everything. I didn't want to turn off the device, it was my only way to contact Nate. But I had to. With a flip of a switch, I'd sealed myself off from not only Nate, but both Sam and Sully. The reality of how alone and helpless I was was starting to set in. I turned away from Rafe, hugging myself as if I could mold all the broken pieces of me back together. It was moments like this that reminded me that I wasn't whole. I felt Rafe's hand on my shoulder, and was slightly surprised by the comforting gesture. It did more to keep me calm than my own attempts.

"Relax. I promise I won't hurt you." Rafe mumbled softly from behind me. He was close enough that I could feel his body heat. I rested one hand on top of the hand he had on my shoulder.

"You're going to hurt me one way or another. Don't make promises you can't keep." I replied.


	4. 3

I was left with some random mercenary in the hotel room Rafe had stuffed me in. Well, he would've been here too but he's too busy out and about doing "work". Which was probably code for "heavy drinking". I'd learned the mercenary's name was James. We'd engaged in some small talk, just to pass the time. It took a couple hours for Rafe to return, looking wasted. 

"Alright steve, you can leave. Huh, that rhymed." Rafe rambled, gesturing for James -or Steve I guess- to leave. 

The mercenary nodded and got up, grumbling, "I told you like five times to call me James."

I was sat on the bed. Rafe walked over and plopped down next to me, tilted towards me. 

"How wasted are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Wasted enough to where I can't untie this bow tie, even though it's really uncomfortable." 

I turned towards him a bit. I reached up, starting to unknot the tie. A couple of the buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, and my fingers brushed against his skin a couple times. Chills shot through me each time. I finished untying the tie, leaving the fabric that had just been knotted together to dangle haphazardly. 

"Why'd you get so drunk?" I asked softly.

He was staring at me with an unreadable expression. "I lost my cross... And you." He replied evenly.

"I'm pretty sure I'm actually the one thing you got... Given the fact you kidnapped me, y'know." I said.

"I know, but you're not really mine. Nate still beat me to the punch and got you to work with him first. Once you can escape or something, you'll be running right back to him. Don't even try to deny it." He said, voice getting a bit rougher.

"Well, then maybe you should use your time with me wisely instead of just going out and drinking a whole bunch." I quipped.

He blinked, staring at me blankly for a few seconds. I wondered if I'd struck a nerve. Before I knew it, he had one hand cupping my chin. His lips were pressed to mine before I had the time to react. But once my brain caught up, I still didn't push him away. I kissed back. 

He pulled me into his lap so I ended up straddling him. One of his hands rested on my thigh, and the other had drifted under my shirt to lightly press into the small of my back, to keep me pressed against him. His lips tasted like peppermint, whiskey, and red wine. He was somehow able to pull the combination off. He started to pull up on my sweater, and I broke the kiss just long enough to pull it over my head. After captivating my lips for a few more moments, he pulled back just to start trailing kisses down my neck. 

A soft moan escaped my lips when he found the spot where my neck met my shoulder, which was definitely the most sensitive place on my neck. I could feel his lips quirk up in a grin against my skin. He suddenly flipped us over so I was underneath him. He used one hand to push himself above me, whilst the other was unbuttoning my pants. A faint blush spread across my cheeks and I glanced away for a second. By now my pants were off. 

"Is this alright? Or do you want me to stop?" The question came as a surprise.

He was the type to do what he wanted whenever he wanted. I'd figured that he'd carry on unless I specifically told him no or showed some sign of not wanting it. And since I couldn't deny that I wanted him more than anything, that wouldn't really be a problem. Something in the sudden innocence in his tone sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach. The act of pure kindness the question was made me want this even more. Sure, he was totally hot, but that wasn't the only thing that contributed to how attractive he was. I wanted him even more when he showed that hidden softer side that rarely saw the light of day.

"It's okay, keep going." I said softly.

I knew there was no going back now. 

***************

 

Rafe was only able to stay conscious long enough to tug his boxers and a tshirt back on, before he'd passed out cold, sprawled across one side of the bed. Typical. I'd pulled my underwear and my sweater back on, but didn't bother with pants. I was curled into a ball, sitting near the balcony door with it open, letting cool air drift in. I stared out at the sky, watching the stars twinkle and clouds pass over the moon. I envied the sky, always in its constant dreamy haze. I'd been sitting here long enough for goosebumps to raise on my skin.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Rafe suddenly asked, groggy.

I hadn't even noticed he'd woken up. He'd pushed himself into a slumped over sitting position. The weight of his stare was enough to make me squirm. 

"I just wanted some fresh air." I mumbled.

"Well I'm pretty sure the air has been freshened by now. C'mere." His voice was husky, and he was practically irresistible.

I got up and let my heart carry me to the bed, slipping into the covers like someone sliding into their own fate. The bed already smelled like him, and the smooth, silk sheets made it feel like heaven. He reached out and pulled me into him. He'd worked his arm under my sweater, but he kept it wrapped around me, not letting his hands stray anywhere. There wasn't even an inch of space between us. My forehead was pressed into his shoulder. I could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath, in sync with mine. When he exhaled, I inhaled. When I inhaled he exhaled. We fit together like two puzzle pieces, and everything felt okay. Like he could hold together the broken parts of me. I wanted this to last forever.

***************

I'd fallen asleep in his arms, like some cliché love story had unfolded. But reality was still waiting to wake me like cold water. Speaking of cold, without him to warm up the bed, I was freezing. When we'd both woken up, he declared he needed a shower. That was where he'd been for the past twenty minutes. I had put on some pants and curled back in the bed, cocooning myself in blankets. I suddenly heard Hollaback Girl buzzing from my phone. I looked at it, seeing the contact ID. Hananah Bananah. My best friend. I quickly clicked the answer button.

"Hey, Wills!" Her bubbly voice came from over the line.

"Hey, Hannah. What's up?" I said. My voice sounded lighter than usual, and I knew she'd notice.

"Nothing, just wanted to call and see what's been happening in your life... Have you had any... fun times recently?" I could almost hear her eyebrows wiggling. 

"Sometimes I think you're psychic." I grumbled.

"Nope, I'm just good at reading people. So, was it some cute new waitress?" She said.

"No it was... uh... a guy." I was already regretting giving her even the smallest bit of information.

"Oooooooh, do I know him?" She asked, giggling excitedly.

"No." I said.

"Then who was it? You just have to tell me everything!" 

"I'm not telling you anything over the phone."

"Fine. Well, I gotta go. But next time I see you I need details, woman! Details!" She demanded, and hung up.

I rolled my eyes, sighing and shoving my phone into my pocket. I noticed the shower wasn't running anymore, and wondered how long it had been off. I glanced down to the blanket that was wrapped around me and started messing with one of the creases absentminedly. Boredom was drilling it's way through my skull. I heard the bathroom door open, and felt a billow of steam. I looked up, and immediately both regretted it and found it to be the best thing I'd ever done for myself.

Rafe was leaning against the door frame, staring at me. He also just so happened to be shirtless. Luckily for me he was wearing pants, so I atleast wouldn't fall over or something. Although my staring was already embarrassing enough. 

"Like what you see?" He asked. 

"Maybe." I mumbled, blinking and raking my eyes up to his face. Which was probably a mistake. The confident smirk on his lips and the mischevious glint in his eyes made things a thousand times worse. "Did you plan this or something?" I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that.

"No. I just forgot to bring in a clean shirt." He replied.

"Then go put one on now." I said.

"What, am I bothering you? Or are you thinking too much about going for round two?" His tone was seductive enough to make my heart race.

"Yeah, that's not happening. Atleast not in the near future." I stated.

"Why not?" He asked, grin turning into a pout.

"Put on a shirt and I'll tell you." I said.

"Fine." He said with a sigh, going to his suitcase on the floor and grabbing a tshirt from it, and then pulling the tshirt on. "Now will you give me an answer?"

"If Nate or Sam find out, I'd be lynched. And I have some irrational fear that doing it again would increase the chance of them finding out. Which is really bad, because I have terrible impulse control." I admitted.

"So do you regret it?" He asked. I couldn't read his expression now.

"No. Of course not." I replied.

"Damn, I knew I was good in bed but I didn't know I was that good." He joked.

"Shut up." I said, but a small smile had etched its way onto my lips.

"Make me." He said, tone turning husky.

"You're not helping." I grumbled.

He sat on the bed beside me, leaning close. "I'm not trying to help. If we can't fuck then I'm game for a long make out session." 

I blushed and said, "With my aforementioned shitty impulse control, I just can't risk it. Why are you so hell-bent on getting into my pants, anyway?"

"What can I say, you're a bit addictive." He whispered into my ear, lips brushing against my skin and sending chills down my spine.

"Well then unfortunately you're going to have to suffer through withdrawal." I quipped, gently pushing him away.

He groaned, dramatically falling back on the bed. "Fine," He whined.

I rolled my eyes and got up, suddenly feeling too cooped up in the small room. "We should go somewhere." I said.

"Where?" He asked, still laid back on the bed.

"I don't know. Somewhere that's not a hotel room. I'm getting some serious cabin fever." I replied.

He rolled off the bed and stood up. "Fine. Let's go take a walk or something." 

****************

The more we walked the more populated the streets got. It was kind of nice to just watch random people go on with their lives. We'd stopped to just sit down on a bench, and I tried to ignore the fact that he was sitting so close that our thighs were touching. He had an arm over the back of the bench behind me. I knew if anyone saw us, they'd probably assume we were together. I distracted myself by watching a little girl acting up and her parents trying to stop her. She was about to run off when the dad grabbed her, but she quickly turned and licked his arm causing him to let go. Before the little girl could try to run off again, the mom grabbed her and held her still so she couldn't use her licking trick again.

"We don't lick people, Abby. It's bad." The mother said calmly to her daughter. The little girl pouted and nodded.

"Ah, the lies adults tell children." I heard Rafe mutter.

I chuckled and said, "You're such a perv." 

"Hell yeah I am." He said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my neck.

He wasn't afraid to shamelessly add some tongue to the kiss, and to make matters worse my hair was up which gave him easy access to my neck. I tried to ignore the warmth flooding me and lightly pushed him away. I was already blushing.

"I'm not exactly an exhibitionist. So no PDA." I said.

"What if I find a dark alley?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"People can walk into dark alleys. Let's just go get some ice cream from that shop across the street. Maybe a brain freeze works just as well as a cold shower." I said, not being able to resist adding a joke at the end.

"Alright." 

******************

"You want choclate chip cookie dough with m&ms, right?" Rafe said once we'd gotten inside the shop.

"Yeah." I disregarded the back flip my heart did when I realized he knew my ice cream order.

"I'll order, you can go sit down." He said, nodding towards the booths at the other end of the shop.

"Alright. But if you get me some other ice cream just to mess with me, I'll hit you with the first blunt object I can find. I don't mess around when it comes to cookie dough." I said, only half joking.

He grinned and nodded, heading towards the counter. I slipped into one of the booths and almost instantly started messing with the cushioning. I felt the urge to curl up, so I brought my legs up and turned so I had my back resting against the wall. I let one of my legs hang off the seat, but kept one pulled to my chest. Rafe soon walked over handing me my bowl of ice cream. He'd gotten a fruit smoothie. I became completely focused on my ice cream. I wasn't lying when I'd said that I don't mess around when it comes to cookie dough. But once I was about halfway through I decided to look up. Rafe had abandoned his smoothie and was instead staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked warily.

"I'm trying not to imagine bending you over this table but it's proving to be surprisingly difficult. I'd like to avoid awkward boners in public." He replied.

So I of course, slowly licked the bit of ice cream clinging to the back of my spoon, knowing it'd send his mind right into the deep end. He stared at me for a few more seconds before looking away and shifting in his seat. He ran a hand through his hair. Just to mess with him even more, I started to trail my foot up the inside of his leg. He quickly pushed my foot away, scooting farther away and glaring at me.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it." I said with a smirk.

I was nice enough to stop my teasing, but still decided to use his lap as a leg rest. He turned his focus to his smoothie, but I could tell I'd gotten under his skin. I finished my ice cream, and glanced around before letting my eyes settle on him. He did have a pretty face after all.

"Now who's staring?"


	5. 4

It was all because of a rock on the ground. If I believed in fate, I'd say it was out to get me. Rafe and I had just been walking back to the hotel, everything completely normal, until he tripped over that goddamn rock. I'd quickly reached out, grabbing his arm and steadying him. My shirt sleeve had slipped down, and it only took a second for his eyes to pinpoint the small scar etched onto my skin. I could tell he was already trying to figure out what it was. Maybe he thought it was self-inflicted, it looked that way, what with it being a small burn on my wrist. If only it were that simple.

"What in the hell is that?" He asked, voice surprisingly calm. The look in his eyes betrayed his alarm, though.

"Nothing." I quickly replied, pulling back.

"It's obviously not nothing." He said. 

He reached out to try and grab my arm. I took a step back. He frowned and stepped closer. He was able to reach me, and quickly grabbed my arm. On instinct I tried to pull away, struggling a bit. It suddenly felt like a life or death situation. I tried to pull back but his grip was too tight. Not painful, but not budging either. Before I could thrash him off he grabbed my other arm, locking me in place. 

"Let go!" I said, voice trembling, betraying my sudden and irrational fear.

"No. Not until you to tell me what's wrong." He said.

I took a moment to look at him, really look at him. He mirrored my own panic. Although I suppose his was for a completely different reason. I went still. He still kept his hands on my arms, although the gesture was less restrictive now. I took a second to really search his eyes for anything notably untrustworthy. If I even tried to say one thing about what was wrong, my whole damn childhood would probably end up spilling out. That's not exactly something I'd want to share with just anybody. But all I could see was concern. 

"I promise I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just let me go." I said, as calmly as I could. He dropped my arms and crossed his. "Can we just... go back to the hotel first?" I asked.

"Fine." He replied.

*******************

We were sitting on the hotel bed, a few inches of distance between us. I had my arms wrapped around me and my legs tucked under me. I was staring at the ground, and after a quick glance I knew Rafe was too. I didn't even know where to start.

"Was it self inflicted?" He asked.

"No, of course not." I answered. I'd already been through enough pain, inflicting more on myself would just be plain stupid.

"Then who in the hell did that to you?" That was the million dollar question.

I took a second to answer. Unearthing childhood trauma does deserve some preparation, I guess. "My dad." I replied simply.

"What?" The word had slipped through his lips, and he was staring at me in shock and a few other indecipherable emotions. 

"My mom died when I was eight or so, and that drove my dad kinda batshit crazy. So he decided using me as his own personal punching bag -and ashtray- was a great idea." 

"That's... fucked up." He said.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, fucked up is one way to describe it."

"How long did it last?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Six or seven years."

"Holy shit. How'd you survive that?" 

"I don't know. I had a pretty high pain tolerance and I read up on a lot of first aid stuff." 

"I uh... I feel like I should try and comfort you but I honestly have no idea what to do." 

"A hug would be nice, I guess."

He moved closer, and wrapped his arms around me. I almost instantly relaxed into the hug, my head resting on his chest. I hugged him back, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. I felt like I was suddenly being steam-rolled by emotions. 

"Is this helping?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it, now I feel like an asshole for all the shit I've done these past couple days." 

"You kinda are an asshole. But it's fine."

"... You could've found a nicer way to say that."

"And you could've not kidnapped me. We all do shitty things from time to time."

**********************

"What was your dad like before your mom died?" Rafe asked, out of the blue.

We were laying on the bed. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was resting my head on his chest with an arm around him. He'd slipped his hands under my shirt, but kept them on my back, so it was more comforting than pervy. He absentminedly traced random shapes into my skin. 

"He was actually a cool guy. Definetly a lot less psychotic." I replied.

"Huh. So he basically turned into a total psychopath?" 

"Yeah."

"And I just so happen to be a bit of a psychopath too... There's a bit of irony there." He chuckled humorlessly.

I froze, and it clicked in my head. "I didn't even think of that. But you're... different." 

"How? You've literally seen me stab someone before."

I propped myself up on the elbow of my free arm, so I ended up slightly above him. "He's sadistic as all hell, and hurts people for no reason. You might be willing to hurt people for your own selfish gain, but atleast you have a reason, even if it's not always the most morally sound."

"Be careful, that almost sounded like a compliment."

"If I wanted to compliment you, I'd pick something else. Like your sense of humor, or your eyes, maybe." 

"Why in the hell would you compliment my eyes?"

"They're really pretty."

"Quit joking around-"

"I'm being serious. Your eyes are super gorgeous. I'm honestly kinda jealous..." He stared at me for a few seconds before glancing away, flustered. I'd actually managed to make him blush. "Aw, you're blushing, I should grab my phone and take a picture-"

"Shut up. I just... People usually just comment on my overall dashing good looks. I'm not used to someone caring about me for more than what I can do for them." 

"Well that's sad as fuck. You're great! I mean, other than the whole being a murderer thing."

"If Nate and Sam heard you say that, they'd probably have a goddamn aneurysm or something." 

"Well Sam and Nate aren't here right now." My voice took on a flirty tone, without me even meaning to sound that way.

Rafe stared at me for second, an eyebrow raised. He glanced down at my lips and muttered, "You're right. We're here, all alone, in this bed." 

He sat up, pulling me into his lap so I was basically straddling him. I blushed, a bit surprised at the sudden turn of events. One of his hands was resting on my thigh, and the other on my hip. I was pressed flush against him, our lips only a few inches apart. I had the urge to kiss him, and quickly tried to push down that urge.

"I probably shouldn't-"

"Stop giving a damn about what you should or shouldn't do. Just focus on what you want." He ordered.

"Well, what I want is you. But I'm trying to live by some morals atleast." I blurted out.

"Fuck morals. If you want something - or someone, for that matter - then go for it. Your precious moral code will still be there in the morning." 

And that was what broke my resolve. I leaned forward, kissing him. He instantly kissed back, taking control of the kiss. He lightly bit my lip, and when I gasped he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. One of his hands slid up my back, finally tangling in my hair. He gave it a slight tug, and I moaned. It all didn't feel like fireworks, or some cliché shit like that. It felt like a thousand tiny wildfires dancing around my skin. I'd be the first to admit that I've had a ton of one night stands, but I'd only felt like this one or too times. My heart was racing and butterflies were fluttering in stomach. Anybody with common sense would be able to tell me that these were things called feelings, feelings of love. But luckily for me and my dignity, I had a thing called denial. And it wasn't just the river in Egypt.

*********************

He'd just barely gotten his boxers back on and fallen asleep, just like last time. Predictable. I mean, I was worn out too but atleast I had enough energy to kinda stay awake. I heard my phone buzzing, and quickly got up and tugged on my sweater to cover up, and pulled my phone out of my pants pocket.

I found my underwear and tugged them on, going out to the balcony, so I wouldn't wake Rafe up. I sat down on the cold concrete, and went into the missed calls section of my phone. I clicked the call back button. 

"Hey, Willow."

"Hey, Hannah. What's up?"

"So, I've been wondering where you are. I checked facebook, and it says you're in Italy. Explain."

I silently cursed modern technology. "I'm uh... helping a friend with something."

"And would that friend be Nathan Drake?"

"...Maybe."

"Please don't tell me you're on a treasure hunt with that idiot."

"Technically, I'm not right now."

"Yeah, I got your hacker friend, Luke, to find your exact locations. Why are you miles away from Nate?"

"I uh... might've been kidnapped."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Again? That's the second time this year. 

"I know."

"So, who kidnapped you, and how do I valiantly rescue you?"

"Rafe Adler. And I don't need you to rescue me, I can take care of myself."

"Wait, the Rafe Adler? That super hot, psychotic, rich guy you were hired to stalk like 15 years ago?"

"Yup."

"Wait... So he kidnapped you like a day ago, right?" 

"Yeah."

"And you had sex with someone just yesterday... And you've been with him all day.... Wait... You didn't have sex with him, did you?!"

"I kinda sorta accidently did."

"How can you accidentally have sex with someone? Did you somehow fall on his-"

"Alright, alright, just shut up! The 'accidentally' part might of been hyperbole."

"And why in the hell would even do the dirty deed with a goddamn psychopath? Who just kidnapped you!"

"It's not the first time I've ever had sex with a psychopath... Just calm the hell down, everything's fine."

"Nothing's fine! You're being held captive by a psychopath, who you're also boning! How is anything even remotely fine?"

"I'll probably end up miraculously getting away soon, and then everything'll be sunshine and rainbows. So calm your tits, woman."

"Fine."

"I've gotta go. I'm exhausted."

"Wait!"

"What?" 

"I have two questions."

"Ask away."

"Is he good in bed?"

"Are you serious?"

"I need all the deets, or I'll die."

"Fine. He's great in bed. Amazing, actually. What's  your other question?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"What?! N-No. No. I'm not."

"Uh-huh. Well I've gotta go, bye, love you."

"Love ya too, even though you're a total pain in the ass."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The line went dead. I walked back into the room, and gently tossed the phone onto my pants, on the floor. I slipped under the covers of the bed, laying near Rafe. I absentminedly stared at him. It probably seemed a bit creepy for me to be watching him sleep, but he just looked so peaceful. After a few minutes, I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer, so I was flush against him. I could tell by his breathing he was still asleep. I sighed, wrapping an arm around him, and eventually falling asleep.


	6. 5

"What are you gonna do after this is all over with?" 

 

I was sitting with Rafe on the balcony of the castle he'd bought near the St . Dismas cathedral. We'd flown to Scotland after he'd gotten a tip that Nate was here. Now it was just a waiting game for things to come to a head. We each had a glass of whiskey, and the sun had almost set by the time he'd spoken up.

 

"I think I'll take a vacation. Maybe a trip to the Oregon Coast." I replied, a small smile making its way onto my face.

 

"Why the Oregon Coast? Isn't it freezing?"

 

"Yeah. It's like walking around in ice. But I grew up in Oregon, so I went there every summer until I was 21, when I moved to Colorado. I miss it sometimes."

 

"Alright, just don't freeze your ass off."

 

"I won't. You'd probably cry."

 

"You do have a nice ass."

 

"I know."

 

"Narcissistic much?"

 

"Takes one to know one, buddy."

 

"Did you just friend-zone me?"

 

"Shut up."

 

He chuckled, taking a swig of whiskey. "But really, what are we?"

 

"Uh... Let's just not put any labels on it." 

 

"You sound like the type of douchebucket guy that leads on a whole bunch of chicks."

 

"Well, it's just... We're not exactly 'just friends' obviously, but..."

 

"You wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me?"

 

"No, it's not that..." I trailed off, not even letting myself imagine it. I didn't want to admit to myself that knowing it couldn't happen hurt somehow. "I just... I'm not great with feelings. I might end up hurting you." 

 

"I can deal with a few hurt feelings, I'm not a teenage girl. What's the real reason?"

 

"It's stupid."

 

"I still want to hear it." 

 

He turned towards me, and scooted closer, making it impossible for me to avoid him. I didn't even want to. I was way too tired of constantly evading things and hiding everything. I was like a sardine can where if you pull back the lid you just hit a brick wall. And I hated it. 

 

"I'm abso-fucking-lutely terrified that if I'm in any type of relationship I'll end up ruining the other person, or that they'll just leave me."

 

"That's not stupid. That's sad as fuck. And this is going to sound cheesey as hell, but I'd never just up and leave you."

 

"Well that just leaves option one." A bitter, almost sarcastic tone soaked into my voice. Something hurt in me, and I was regretting being honest with him already.

 

"Why are you so afraid of hurting people?"

 

"My dad used to say I ruin everything I touch, and I guess I'm still scared he'll turn out to be right."

 

"But you're a total goodie two shoes. I've never even seen you get really angry."

 

"I bottle all my anger up. I'm scared I'll turn into my dad if I ever let myself feel mad about anything." 

 

"You don't seem to be the type to smack around a kid."

 

"I mean the type of person who hurts other because they've been hurt."

 

"It's not like you're just going to go out and stab someone because you get mad."

 

"The last time I lost control, someone ended up dead."

 

"How? Did you litteraly go out into the street and just start turning people into kabobs?"

 

"No. Long story short, some guy came at me with a gun, and I took it and emptied it into his chest."

 

"That was self defense. It's hardly murder."

 

"It was unnecessary. I could've just shot him in the leg and ran, but..." I couldn't go into any more detail.

 

"He came after you with a gun. He deserved it."

 

"If it's about what he deserved, after all the shit he'd done other than attack me, he deserved worse. But it's not my job to dish justice out."

 

"Still, you're not nearly as bad as me."

 

"You can't feel guilty about the shit you do. I can. There's a difference."

 

"Hey, I feel guilt."

 

"About the people you killed?"

 

"No, I don't give a fuck about them... I feel bad for kidnapping you, and dragging you even further into this mess."

 

"Does the feeling eat away at you? Is it enough to make you let me go?"

 

"Well no... I just feel bad about it."

 

"Then that's just remorse... Guilt is worse."

 

"Aren't they the same thing?"

 

"Remorse is something you feel. Guilt is something you live with."

 

".... I think this conversation is due for a subject change."

 

"Yeah. You've heard my sob story. What's yours?"

 

"What d'you mean?" His words were less tightly wound. The whiskey was probably starting to kick in.

 

I took a sip of my own whiskey. "You'd have to have gone through some type of shit to be as fucked up as you are. No offense."

 

"None taken. And uh... I was an only child, and my parents only paid attention to me when they were lecturing about the reputation our family had and how I needed to act to keep it. It's sunshine and rainbows compared to what you went through..."

 

"Well different things affect people in different ways." 

"Yeah, but I wasn't traumatized or anything... I was just lonely."

 

"Loneliness can be just as bad. Maybe even worse."

 

"How?"

 

"I can look at all the anxiety and shit I have from trauma and tell myself it's not real. I know I'm just being irrational. But loneliness... it's real, there's no way to escape it."

 

"Speaking of anxiety and shit, do you get like flashbacks or what? Did you get diagnosed with PTSD?"

 

"Yeah. Well, complex-PTSD. And the flashbacks aren't like full-fledged transitions into the past..."

 

"What are they?"

 

"Have you ever heard of tactile hallucinations?"

 

"Yeah, those things where you feel something that isn't there..."

 

"I'm stuck with those. And other fun trauma-related things."

 

"Like?"

 

"Like uh... Whenever someone touches me it just feels... I don't know, wrong."

 

I picked at my nails, and he reached over and dragged a finger down my palm." "What does that feel like?"

 

"I don't know... Kinda ticklish?"

 

"And this?" He lightly trailed a few fingers up my arm.

 

"Uh, ticklish too, I guess." I was only half-lying. I wasn't ticklish on my arms, but I was a certain of type of sensitive.

 

He seemed to realize that. He cupped my cheek, thumb grazing my lips. "What about this?" 

 

He was staring at my lips, leaning forward. I couldn't take it any longer and just leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back hard enough to make my lips swollen and send my head straight to the clouds. He pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss.

 

"And that?" 

 

"Just shut up and kiss me."

 

"Your wish is my command."

 

He kissed down my neck, finding the most sensitive spot and paying special attention to it. I knew I'd have a hickey or two in the morning. His hand went into my hair and gave it a tug. I moaned, and quickly covered my mouth with my hand to muffle it.

 

"Don't." He ordered, and I almost moved my hand away before remembering why it was there in the first place. 

 

"We're on a balcony, outside. I'm not moaning out loud for all the world to hear." He sighed and wrapped my legs around his waist before standing up. "Wait, where in the hell are we going?"

 

"The first empty room I can find that has a lock."

 

That room happened to be a bathroom. Not exactly classy, and the lack of a bed would make us have to get creative. Once he'd gotten the door locked, he pushed me up against it, catching my lips with his. One of his hands was still on my thigh, and the other was under my shirt, trailing up. This earned another moan from me, and this time I didn't have to hold it back. He pulled back just long enough to pull his shirt off. He unzipped and pushed my pants down to where I could kick them off, and started unzipping his own.

 

"Wait, not against the door. It's creaky." I muttered.

 

"Fine. Why do you care so much about someone hearing anyway?" 

 

"Because I've got some dignity." 

 

He chuckled and picked me up again to set me on the edge of the sink. "This alright, princess?" He was being sarcastic, but the term of endearment still made my heart turn into an Olympic gymnast. 

 

"It'll have to be."

 

 

**********************

 

 

We'd both had to tug our clothes back on to leave the room, and he'd sluggishly walked to his room after, collapsing on the bed. I chuckled before hearing my phone go off with a text chime. I looked at it, and it was from Hannah.

 

_meet me outside_

 

I froze for a second, and put my phone away after I got my brain to start working again. "I need to go get some fresh air, so..." 

 

"Fine. Just take my jacket so you don't get cold."

 

I put it on, leaving the room. I jogged out to meet Hannah, hoping she wouldn't get caught by a shoreline merc. I got outside, noticing it was snowy. I practically ran into Hannah. And Nate.

 

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" I whispered.

 

"Saving your ass. And is that a men's jacket?" Nate said.

 

"I don't need your guys' help. And yeah, it is." I said.

 

"Whose is it?" Nate asked.

 

"Probably Rafe's. It smells like expensive cologne." Hannah remarked.

 

Why do you have Rafe's jacket?" Nate asked.

 

"He let me borrow it." I replied.

 

"None of that matters right now. We need to get the fuck out of here." Hannah said

 

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and looked at the screen to see I had a text from Rafe. _It's cold in this stupid bed without you. Get your fine ass back here, I'm in a cuddly mood._ I fought the urge to smile at the text. I put my phone away, and took a deep breath.

 

"I'm not leaving with you guys. Unless you have a plane nearby, it's not worth the risk. I'm not letting you get shot just so you can save me. I'll get myself out of this mess." I said.

 

"Fine." Nate said.

 

"What?! We can't just leave her here!" Hannah said, exasperated and shocked.

 

"Sam and I are coming through here tomorrow for Avery's grave. We'll grab her along the way." He said.

 

"Oh." She replied.

 

"Well, you two need to get your asses into gear and get the fuck out of here. Before you get caught." I said.

 

"Fine." They said, and turned, walking away. 

 

I started walking back to Rafe's room, and took off the jacket once I got there. I took off my pants too. They were skinny jeans, and rather uncomfortable to sleep in. I slipped under the covers next to Rafe, and he turned towards me, pulling me close.

 

"I know you were talking to Nate and someone else. I could hear it through the window." He muttered out of no where.

 

I stiffened. "Are you going to send someone after them?"

 

"No. I would've if you had gone with them. But I'll just get to Nate tomorrow."

 

"Or, you could just let him live."

 

"Can we go over this some other time? Preferably when I can actually think?"

 

"Fine."

 

He sighed, holding me close. He slipped a hand under my shirt, lightly rubbing circles into my back. I almost insantly relaxed. I wished I could just forget about everything to do with Avery's treasure and the weird feud thing going on between Rafe and the Drake brothers. Things would be a lot simpler if things were just me, Rafe, and the silk sheets on this bed. 

 

Unfortunately, life sucks. And not in the good way.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream is basically a flashback to when Willow was 10. I wrote this when I was really tired, so if there are any typos please tell me. Feedback is greatly appreciated. The formatting might be a little screwed up btw

_Dream_

 

_"Hey, Levi... Why aren't you asleep yet?"_

 

_I'd peeked into my six year old little brother's room to see if he was sleeping well. He was sitting up on the bed, staring at his nightlight. He looked up upon hearing my voice, and slipped off the bed, padding towards me. He came so close that his toes were curled on top of mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my stomach._

 

_"I'm scared." He said, clutching onto my shirt._

 

_"You're safe, lil bro. What's got you so scared?"_

 

_"Dad... What if he comes home and gets mean again?"_

 

_It felt like there was a fist squeezing my heart. I leaned down and picked him up, teetering back to the bed with him in my arms. "I'll keep you safe. As long as I'm here, nothing and nobody will ever be able to hurt you." I gently laid him back down on the bed and tucked him in._

 

_"Thanks... I love you, Willow." He mumbled sleepily._

 

_He passed out immediately. I smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too." I whispered. I walked into my room, laying down on the bed and curling up under the covers._

 

_The house was perfectly quiet. I could just barely hear Levi's breathing from across the hall, steady and constant. I wished I felt safe enough to sleep too. Footsteps sounding up the steps drowned out the soft breaths of my little brother, and led to the quickening of mine. I turned so I wasn't facing the door, and slid my hand under my pillow. I relaxed slightly when my fingers brushed against the knife I had hidden there. I quickly grabbed it, staying still._

 

_The footsteps stopped right inside my room. I was frozen. Waiting. The clink of a bottle sent my brain tailspinning in panic. I could smell the alcohol radiating off of the intruder. I was willing to bet the knife under my pillow that it was my dad._

 

_"Willow, are you up?" His voice called out. It was him._

 

_I didn't respond. I kept my grip tight on the knife, waiting for his next move._

 

_"Of course you're not. What person in their right mind would wait up for someone who beats the shit out of them?" He trailed off, sighing._

 

_He walked to my bed, sitting down on the end of it. The mattress dipped under his weight, causing me to inch closer to him. I fought the urge to pull away. I'd rather he think I was asleep._

 

_"I was planning to talk to you. I guess I'll just tell you while you're asleep. Not that you'll give a shit. I don't even care that much either... But I've changed... Obviously...before I used to feel sorry for what I did. I used to hate seeing how scared you'd get. But now, I just don't give a shit.  I wonder if I'll ever enjoy it. I guess I'm turning into just another sick asshole. I just want you to know that even if I hate you later in life it wasn't always this way. I used to love you enough to be willing to die for you a hundred times over. But now I just don't feel any thing.... You won't even hear any of this, since you're asleep but... I might as well get it out while I'm still drunk enough to care... Ugh, I should go sleep this off. I'm sick of caring. I'm sick of everything."_

 

***************************

 

I woke up, shaken by the dream. I looked over to see Rafe was still asleep. I slipped out of his arms and got out of bed, pulling my pants back on and slipping some shoes on. I quietly walked out of the room and started heading towards the exit. I bumped into a guy. I looked up and saw that it was James, the mercenary Rafe had ordered to babysit me back at the hotel in Italy.

 

"Hey, what are you doing strolling around the halls alone?" He asked.

 

"I just wanted to go get some fresh air. Rafe is still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up." I replied.

 

"Then I'll go with you."

 

I sighed and nodded begrudgingly and started walking again, with him following close behind. I found a door out and walked outside, walking about ten feet away and stopping. I tilted my head up, staring at the sky. Weak rays of sun gently burned into my skin, warming me up. Snow crunched under my feet at the slightest movement. My breath was visible in the air. 

 

I heard the click of a lighter and smelled cigarette smoke. I turned slightly to see that James has lit up a cigarette. He held it out to me, a silent offer. In most circumstances I'd refuse, but this really wasn't most circumstances. I nodded my thanks and took it, taking a deep drag. I coughed a bit. He took out another cigarette and lit it up, smoking it himself. I got about halfway through the cigarette and dropped it into the snow, stamping it out on the ground. 

 

"I never thought you'd be a smoker." He said, with a small chuckle.

 

"I'm not. I'm just stressed." I replied.

 

"Most people don't smoke death sticks when they're stressed."

 

"Well, I'm not exactly most people."

 

"You've got that right. I mean, you managed to wind Rafe Adler around your finger. I should call the fucking Vatican." 

 

"Shut up. I don't have him wrapped around my finger. We just happen to be friends."

 

"More like friends with benefits."

 

"How'd you even know-"

 

"Hotels tend to have thin walls."

 

"Shit."

 

"I can see why you like him. I mean, he's hot as hell."

 

"I don't just like him because he's hot... I- I don't even like him."

 

"You stare at him like you want to build a pillow fort and cuddle with him in it. I think you more than like him." 

 

"Whatever..."

 

"If the treasure doesn't work out for you, the reward of love could."

 

"I'm not even after the treasure."

 

"You really don't care about the money?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Then why'd you get yourself stuck in this mess?"

 

"To help Nate."

 

"Oh... So basically you're here to be the drakes' human shield."

 

"Yup."

 

"That sounds shitty."

 

"Yeah, I'm not exactly jumping for joy knowing I'm probably gonna get shot."

 

"Then why not just leave?"

 

"I guess I just don't know when to let go."


	8. 7

I was starting to notice that shoreline was a bit dynamite happy. There seemed to be an explosion every five seconds. Ruins that had existed for centuries were being turned into rubble. I had to admit, it made my stomach twist a bit... I decided to distract myself with an attempt at conversation. Rafe had made me go with Nadine while he was busy with something else. Probably a nervous breakdown.

 

"Why do you run Shoreline?" I asked Nadine.

 

"What, do you think I can't?" She asked briskly.

 

"No, you're great at it. You're a total badass. I'm just wondering why."

 

"Oh... Well, I guess it's because my father left it during a bad time... I feel like I need to fix it.... And fix his mistakes."

 

"Oh."

 

We remained in a comfortable silence for a while. Snow was starting to fall, and I watched snowflakes melt on my jacket to pass the time. I'd forgotten how beautiful Scotland was.

 

***************************

 

Nadine and her men had tracked Sam and Nate to some chamber. With no way out, of course. Well, there was one way out. I'd studied the chamber, and it seemed like it was rigged to where if somebody took the cross that was resting on a pillar, the whole chamber would crumble, killing the person. Which would fucking suck. It'd be a pretty stupid thing to do. While I was distracted by my thoughts, I hadn't noticed Nadine and the the brothers talking.

 

"Sorry, boys. I'm not here to negotiate. Bring me the crucifix." I heard Nadine say.

 

Shit, they really were stupid enough to try this. I immediately started shuffling to the edge of the room. It would probably stay intact long enough for us to get up and out of here. I tried to tune out of the rest of the conversation.

 

"Wait, don't touch it!" Nadine yelled, just as one of the mercenaries grabbed the cross. 

 

The floor immediately started crumbling, huge chunks falling. I jumped over to the closest ledge, and pulled myself up. I was now on the opposite side, along with Sam. Nate tried to jump over, but the ledge had cracked and he was sent tumbling to a conveniently placed column thing, which had been part of an arch until it broke. Nate quickly climbed up it, and we ran over to where he would probably end up. I took down anybody in my way as quickly as I could. Nate jumped over to where we were, and we hurried to get out. The only way was a hazardous swing onto an already cracking, spinning pillar. Somehow, we didn't fall to our death. 

 

The rest was just a mad dash, and taking down all the people shooting at us. Snow was coming down heavier. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I was running like the hounds of hell were on my ass. 

 

***************************

 

After somehow safely getting to the helicopter, I noticed Hannah was sitting in it. I was too tired to argue with her about her coming along for this shitshow of a trip, so I just sat down beside her. I quickly fell asleep, my head on her shoulder.

 

_Flashback/Dream_

 

_12 years ago, Portland, Oregon._

 

_I was trying to relax and cook some mac and cheese - from a box, of course - but was interrupted by incessant knocking on my door. I sighed, turning the heat off on the stove and going to the door. I opened it, revealing one Rafe Adler impatiently waiting. He walked right in, and turned towards me, leaning on the wall._

 

_"I need your help with something." He said, crossing his arms._

 

_"Well, hello to you too, bud."_

 

_"I'm serious."_

 

_"Fine, what is it?"_

 

_"I need you to go with me to this rich people party my parents are throwing."_

 

_"Like... As your date?"_

 

_"No. Well, yeah. As my pretend-date. I usually just go to these parties alone, but people are starting to get suspicious..."_

 

_"So you want me to go to some party with you so people won't think you're gay?"_

 

_"Yeah."_

 

_"What does it even matter? They'll probably just find something else to gossip about if you just ignore them."_

 

_"These people will use whatever means necessary to try and get ahead in the game. There are already enough rumors floating around about me."_

 

_"Why not just hire someone?"_

 

_"Are you seriously suggesting I get a hooker to go with me? My dad would freak the fuck out."_

 

_"No, I just mean a random person."_

 

_"You're the only person I can tolerate."_

 

_".... Will there be free food?"_

 

_"Yeah."_

 

_"Then I'm in."_

 

_"Uh, you'll have to dress fancy so..."_

 

_"I haven't even owned a dress in 6 years."_

 

_"I'll get you something. Come on." He turned, opening the door and leaving, just expecting me to follow._

 

_***************************_

 

_"You've got free reign for a couple hours. Just make something good. I'll pay whatever I need to when I get back." Rafe had said to one of the female workers, right before abruptly abandoning me at the store._

 

_My skin crawled as I picked at a thread on my sleeve. I hated being stuck with strangers. It was even worse that I was in some rich people shop, in a goddamn flannel shirt._

 

_"Well, we should get you measured before we do anything else." The aforementioned female worker started ushering me towards a seperate room. Once we were both in and she'd locked the door, she said, "You'll have to strip down to your bra and underwear."_

 

_I nodded, taking a deep breath. I kicked off my shoes and started with my pants. There were a few scars, but everyone had some scars on their legs. Usually not this many, but whatever. It was taking off my shirt that I dreaded. I sighed, unbuttoning it and slipping it off, crossing my arms and trying to hide every scar I could. Which wasn't many. The lady, whose name tag read "Amy" was behind me. I could hear her breath catch in her throat when she saw the scars etching their way across my back. Almost like they were stars forming constellations. She didn't say anything about them, which I was extremely grateful for. She silently took my measurements, being as gentle as possible with me, like I was a fractured glass doll that would break under the slightest pressure._

 

_After finishing, she put the measuring tape away, holding onto the small notepad she'd written all my measurements into. She told me she was going to talk to the others and that I should wait here, then left the room. I sat down on a stool, staring at the wall. I could hear them talk about colors, and stuff like that. After a bit of time, Amy walked back in with a black dress and lacy, black, thigh high stockings. She handed them to me._

 

_"Put them on."_

 

_I slipped the stockings on, and then the dress, letting her zip it up. It ended a bit above my knees. An inch or so of black lace decorated the bottom. It was made with a velvety, clingy fabric. It had a sweetheart neckline, and straps that were about three centimeters wide. It fit perfectly. I felt like I was in some cliché moment in a Disney film._

 

_"I knew it'd be perfect on you, I need to get a few more things. Stay here for now." She ordered, a smile flashing onto her face. She seemed to be in her element here._

 

_She left for a couple moments then came back and handed me a navy blue cardigan, prompting me to put it on. It was made of a silky fabric and its long sleeves covered up all my scars so I definetly didn't mind it. She and I walked out, and I noticed Rafe was standing by the entrance of the store. I blushed when he saw me, and was tempted to run back into the changing room._

 

_"Wow... You look beautiful." He said, staring at me._

 

_"Uh... Thanks." I mumbled, hugging myself._

 

_This was way too fucking awkward._

 

I jolted awake after feeling the helicopter stop. I had no idea why my brain brought up that memory, and I didn't really want to know. All I wanted was a way out of this mess without any of the people I care about getting killed. I tiredly stepped off the plane, and glanced up and down the dock.  It was foggy and dark, but I saw the silhouette of someone I'd recognize anywhere.

 

It was my little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short and really bad! I just wanted to post something because my updates have been so infrequent... Anyways, I hope you like it even though it's not very good... Any feedback would be greatly appreciated btw.


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter, tbh it was one of my favorites! I hope you like it too! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

"You have some serious explaining to do."

 

After me staring at him in shock for a few seconds, my little brother had sighed and walked towards me. He crossed his arms and put on his signature pout. His tone of voice was exasperated, like I was a teenager who had come home drunk.

 

"So do you. How the hell did you get here, Levi?" I asked.

 

"I caught the first flight I could." He replied.

 

"Why are you here?" I asked.

 

"Because, I'm worried about you." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because I have to be. Now can you stop being a dumbass and come home?"

 

"You don't have to worry. And no, there's no way in hell I'm leaving."

 

"Look, I get it. You want to protect your friends. But you'll just end up getting yourself killed."

 

"It'd be worth it."

 

"Jesus fucking christ, can you just stop with the noble act!"

 

"I'm not trying to be noble. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if.... Nevermind. Just go back home."

 

"You know I can't do that unless you go with me."

 

"I'm not leaving. Don't even try to convince me. Just get home safe so I don't have to worry about you." 

 

I heard a cough and Nate said, "Um, we're just gonna start heading to the hotel and you two can work this out." 

 

I nodded, and they left. Hannah went with them, I'm sure to avoid the awkward family drama. I'd escape with her if I could. Levi sighed, swept a hand through his light brown hair to keep it out of his eyes, and walked over to a bench right by the edge of the dock. I followed. We sat down, a few inches between us. He had his arm resting on the back of the bench. I was turned towards him. 

 

"You can't keep doing risky shit just because you don't care about yourself." He said, voice a bit softer.

 

"Are you really giving me this speech again? Don't. I've got it memorized by now. Just face it kiddo, I'm the reckless one and you're the careful one."

 

"If you don't come home with me I'll just go with you."

 

Hell no, you won't. I'm the older sibling, I'm supposed to get in a shit ton of danger so you learn from my mistakes. I'm the daredevil in the family. Let's keep it that way."

 

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you run off to your death!"

 

"That's not your choice to make-"

 

"How do you think mom would feel?"

 

"Wow. Did you seriously just pull the mom card?"

 

"Yeah. What do you think she'd think about all this? There's no way she'd ever let you continue this suicide mission. So why should I?"

 

I felt my heart squeeze in my chest, and part of me wanted to listen to him. But I couldn't. I felt terrible about it. He always seemed to find a way to make me realize I was the wrong one in every argument. Unfortunately for both of us, I hated admitting that I was wrong.

 

"You're so much like her... Always the thoughtful one-"

 

"Don't try to soften me up-"

 

"I'm not. What I'm trying to say is I'm not like her, like you. I don't think. And that's what's kept me alive so far. So please just... Let me go."

 

"I can't..."

 

"You can."

 

"But if you got hurt... I don't know how I'd survive."

 

"You would. You've always been the strong one."

 

"If you're going then I'm going."

 

"No, I won't let you."

 

"If you get to risk yourself why can't I?"

 

"Because... I don't care about myself like I care about you."

 

"I care about you. I love you, Willow."

 

"I know... I love you too. And that's why I can't let you go with me." I said, reaching over and taking his hands in mine. I rubbed his knuckles with my thumb, and I could tell his hands were shaking just as much as mine.

 

"Well, isn't this cute." 

 

I couldn't believe I was hearing the voice speaking those words. But even if I couldn't believe it, Rafe Adler had just walked out of a shadowy corner. He had a gun in hand, and I couldn't help but be reminded of earlier when I'd offered myself up to be kidnapped to save Sully. 

 

"H-How long have you been here?" I asked.

 

"Long enough to die from the overall cheese factor." He said, a malicious grin on his face. He leaned against a post by the bench I was sitting on, too casual for comfort. "Who is he, your _boyfriend_?" There was a dangerous, jealous note in his voice that send a chill down my spine.

 

"He's my brother." 

 

"Yeah right, I've heard that one before."

 

"I'm not lying."

 

"You seem a bit too... close for siblings."

 

"What can I say, with the way our childhood was we don't exactly have the healthiest relationship... But there's nothing _romantic_ about it. That's just gross." I admitted. I figured right now it'd be best to just tell the truth. 

 

"Well, whether he's your brother or not he needs to leave now or he's going to end up dead."

 

"I'm not leaving-" Levi started to say.

 

"Yes you are." I interuppted him. I stood up and he stood up with me. I gently pushed him in the direction of the street. "Go. Now."

 

"I can't just leave you."

 

"You can. Now get the fuck out of here."

 

"No."

 

Rafe clicked the safety off on his gun, and I had to bite back my panic. "Leave, before I drag you out of here myself. I'll be fine. Just go."

 

"Yeah. I promise I won't harm a hair on her head. I just want to talk to her." Rafe said. He almost seemed honest. 

 

Levi sighed, and started to back up. "If you don't call me within an hour, I'm telling Sam and Nate."

 

I nodded and he left reluctantly. I sighed and turned towards Rafe. "So what, are you going to kill me now?"

 

"No. I keep my promises. I won't hurt you."

 

I heard someone step behind me, and before I could whip around I was being held against someone and a needle was being jammed into my neck. Within seconds I was feeling dizzy, and then I was out like a light, going limp.

 

_Dream/flashback_

 

_"I am not in love with my brother!"_

 

_I was in a therapy session. After my father got out of prison, my brother had made me go see a therapist. He figured it'd be a good thing for me, and I did like the therapist. She was sweet. Atleast when she wasn't accusing me of having feelings for my little brother._

 

_"The relationship you have with him isn't healthy and you know it."_

 

_"That doesn't mean I'm in love with him! That's disgusting."_

 

_"Alright, fine. Let's say you don't have romantic feelings for him. You're still not in a healthy relationship."_

 

_"I love him. Is that really so bad?"_

 

_"No. But you don't just love him, you **need** him. You can't live without him. That's not healthy."_

 

_"Y'know what, fuck therapy. I don't need this shit."_

 

_"Willow, wait-"_

 

_"Fuck off."_

 

I started to wake up, feeling woozy. It took me a second to remember what had happened. I suddenly realized I couldn't move my arms, and I couldn't see. I blinked, it was pitch black wherever I was. I could feel some rope tied around my wrists, pinning my hands in front of me. A low vibration was constantly revving through me from below, and from what I could tell it was from a car. I was probably in a trunk. I wriggled around a bit. I was in a small space, and the fabric of my prison felt like something that would be in a trunk. A strip of cloth was in my mouth, gagging me. I was just glad my ankles weren't tied. 

 

My heart was starting to race in my chest. I was trapped in some fucking trunk by a psychopath who was probably in love with me or something. In whatever way a psychopath could actually love someone. I decided to do the only thing I could do. Make some fucking noise.

 

I started kicking at the walls of the trunk, screaming as loud as I could with the gag in my mouth. I felt the car suddenly swerve, and it seemed to be on a different terrain. I kept thrashing around, screaming my lungs out. The car suddenly stopped, and after a few seconds the trunk was opened. I didn't bother looking at who opened it, I just kicked at them with all the force I could muster and pushed myself out of the trunk. I quickly scrambled away as best I could with my hands tied. I ended up on my back, and looked to see the person I'd kicked in the face was James. Blood was dripping from his nose. He quickly got up, putting his hands up. I kept screaming, moving back as fast as I could.

 

"Stop! Calm down. I'm trying to help you, I promise." He said, holding his nose. "Just stop screaming, and I'll untie you and remove the gag."

 

I figured complying was my only option. I stopped screaming, and nodded shakily, signaling that I agreed to stay quiet. He slowly walked towards me, and leaned down, helping me up. He untied my hands, and then reached up and pulled the gag off. I breathed shakily, feeling tears force their way down my cheeks. I had no idea when I'd started crying. 

 

"Thanks." I mumbled.

 

"I'm sorry." He said.

 

"Well, you're helping me. So consider yourself forgiven."

 

"Thanks..."

 

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

 

"I signed up to get a shit ton of money and shoot at two thieves that have probably killed dozens of people on their little adventures. I didn't sign up to kidnap an innocent woman."

 

"How do you know I'm innocent?"

 

"You're not the killer type. I can just tell."

 

"Huh... So, what happens next?"

 

"You run. And I go back to Rafe and try to lie to him without him seeing through it."

 

"Alright."

 

"Oh, and you might want this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, then handed it to me. 

I nodded my thanks then started walking towards the city lights. I saw I had three missed calls and one voicemail. I sighed and clicked the button that would send me to my voicemails. There was a bit of static, then my little brother sounding supremely pissed.

 

"Call me back right the fuck now, or I'm finding Rafe and murdering him brutally. I'm worried."

 

I was definetly regretting trusting Rafe for a second now.


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, and that this one is so short! I've had a lot of projects piling up and this one just kinda took the backburner. I'll try and update more frequently in the future! 
> 
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!!!

I clicked the call back button on my phone. Levi's number flashed on the screen, and a picture of him from when he'd graduated 6th grade popped up. I smiled. It took a few seconds for him to answer.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"I got kidnapped, again, and escaped, again." I replied.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Where are you?"

"The Drakes' hotel room. We're waiting for you."

"Well you're going to be waiting a couple more hours."

"Willow-"

"I've gotta go. Love you." I hung up, sighing and putting my phone in my pocket. There was no way I was going back yet. I needed a drink first.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

I got halfway through the parking lot before being grabbed and drugged, again. Obviously I'd made a mistake. When I woke up I was once again tied up in a trunk, although this time my wrists and legs were tied down to the bottom of the trunk. City sounds had joined the subtle rumble of the car, and I started screaming, knowing it was more likely for someone to hear me. The car suddenly swerved, and parked. A door opened, and I could hear shoes stomping on the pavement below. I recognized the foot steps, but couldn't place who they belonged to. The footsteps neared the trunk, right before it opened. Surrounded by a halo of light was Rafe. 

"Huh, I thought you'd get your cronies to do your dirty work for you again." I said, laughing bitterly.

"No, after James let you out, I realized I couldn't trust anyone but myself to get things done."

"Wait, did you hurt him?!" 

"No, don't worry, your little friend is fine... Although I'm considering firing him. Anyways, we should be on our way."

And then I got drugged. Again.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

I woke up, still tied up, in a mostly dark room, the floor felt carpeted. I glanced around and saw a door, and immediately started wriggling a fast as I could towards it. I pushed myself up, and opened the door after fumbling with the knob for about twenty seconds. I fell through and glanced up to see James. He sighed and leaned down, untying my wrists and legs with one hand. I stood up on my own. He took out a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it, silently taking a drag. That was when I noticed something was off.

"Why are you using your left hand?" I asked.

"What?"

"You're right-handed but you're smoking with your left. Did something happen?"

"Rafe happened." He pulled his right hand out of his pocket. A couple of his fingers were unnaturally bent, and his whole had was red. It was obvious Rafe had broken his fingers.

I bristled and muttered, "That lying son of a bitch." 

I turned around and walked into the room. The other door was open and Rafe had just walked through. He calmly closed the door and locked it. He had handcuffs in his hands. A shiver ran down my spine, and I started trying to think of a way to escape. I remembered there was a fire-escape attached to the balcony and ran for it. I practically tumbled down the steps, with Rafe a couple flights behind me. A car suddenly stopped right by me, swinging around. Rafe jumped over the rest of the stairs, rolling to a stop near me. The driver of the car quickly got out and pushed me behind him. I recognized him immediately.

"Luke, what in the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Rafe asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine..." I replied.

"Anyways, I'm here to rescue the damsel in distress." Luke stated, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Rafe.

"I'm not a damsel, dumbass. I can take care of myself." I grumpily said.

"Yeah, cause you're doing so great at that." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Just give me the gun, and drive off. I've got this."

"I'm getting impatient." Rafe murmered, leaning against the stair railing behind him and pointing his own gun at Luke.

I stepped in front of Luke, and said, "You're going to have to kill me before I let you hurt him." 

"Who is he really? Your boyfriend?" Rafe teased, in a bitter voice. There was a manic gleam in his eyes.

"No. Just shut the fuck up and put the gun down." I ordered.

"Or what?" He asked. 

The look in his eyes and the smile on his face were purely sadistic, and it sounded like he was taunting me. A flicker of anger lit in me, spreading out like a wildfire until every inch of me felt like it was white-hot. I remembered the knife I'd stashed in a hidden pocket in my jacket. One second I was reaching for the knife. Then Rafe was doubled over, bleeding from the abdomen. I froze for a second, like time had stopped. Things were going in slow motion, like a film reel stopping. Luke quickly opened the car door and pushed me into the car, then started speeding off down the street. It suddenly felt like everything was accelerating, my heart was pounding and everything looked distant, as if I were underwater looking up at the world. It was like reality itself had been distorted. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

I

woke up to the car parking in a hotel parking lot. "Where are we?" I asked, voice rough.

"The hotel where your theif buddies are staying at. Hannah and Levi are here too. Luke replied, getting out of the car.

I got out too and walked over to him. "Thanks for uh... rescuing me..." I said, shakily.

"No problemo, darling." He said, a bit teasingly.

"And uh... I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"For what?"

Tears were welling up against my eyelids as I said, "I-I was just so scared and I ran and I put you in danger and-"

"Hey, it's fine. That may have been some scary shit, but you saved both our asses." He said, reaching up and wiping away a tear that had spilled out onto my cheek. "Now let's get in there so your little bro doesn't have an aneurysm, okay?"

"Okay." I said shakily, reaching up and rubbing my eyes. knocked.

We walked up to the hotel room door and After the door opened, I was immediately tackled by my brother. Once he finally released me, he quickly looked me over for injuries, and then let go. I walked through the door, and Luke leaned against the doorway. After giving the Drake brothers, Sully, Hannah, and Levi a brief explanation of what happened I went to bed. I didn't sleep. No matter how tired I was, I couldn't get the image of that bloody knife out of my head. I couldn't get the sick feeling of satisfaction from seeing it out either.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
